ME2-Cloudwisper: Stolen Property
by Kathey Royals
Summary: The Loyalty Mission for Cloudwisper Snow, squeal to the ME2-Dossier: The Colony Chief. Rated T for language cause Mass Effect. Hope you like it!


**Cloudwisper seems to be agitated. Talk to her and see what the problem is.**

**Talk to Cloudwisper**

"Cloudwisper seems restless, Commander, maybe you should see what the problem is," Yeoman Kelly Chambers advised Shepard. The Commander took this into account and headed to where the winged feline usually was, the Medical Bay.

Shepard walked in and saw the said feline pacing about. She was agitated, that was for sure. She was focused on the data on her visor, her helmet was on thanks to her metal leg.

"Cloud? Something wrong?" Shepard asked.

"Yeah there sure as hell is, Shepard. I've been looking for an info disc that's been missing for a while. Turns out my stupid Chief stole it and sold it to some Salarian special forces who in turn sold it to some mercs who are trying to sell it. Goddamn black market," Cloudwisper ranted. The metal from her claws echoed as she stepped with it.

"Any idea where these mercs are?" Shepard asked.

"Looks like they're on Omega. Shepard I need that info disk, it has crucial information that in the wrong hands could cause the Tigressa to go extinct."

"What's on it?"

"Not only does it have upgrade schematics for my leg, but it also has some information about the Tigressa in general, stuff that I would never remember. We don't exactly have an education system on Terrakon, so whatever we were told we knew. Well I wasn't told anything and that info disk was given to me by my mother, shes the one who made my leg."

"We'll do what we can to get it back, alright?" Shepard knelt down and put a hand on Cloudwisper's shoulder. She looked from his hand to his face before exhaling and nodding.

"Thank you, Shepard. You've done so much for me, I can't thank you enough." Cloudwisper smiled before Shepard stood. He glanced at Dr. Chakwas before heading out and to the Galaxy Map. He scanned it for a moment before looking up towards the flight deck. He couldn't hear it, but he knew Joker was chatting with Cloudwisper over the com. And sure enough the winged feline exited the Medical Bay and headed up to the Flight Deck. Shepard followed and stood at the doorway, listening to the conversation.

"So we clearly don't know much about each other now do we?" Joker started.

"Clearly, what do you want Joker? Right now isn't a good time," Cloudwisper snapped.

"Hey, I know you're going through a lot right now, but you need to loosen up, take a chill pill, enjoy the view." Joker turned his chair around and held his arms out wide to the windows of the flight deck and Cloudwisper rolled her eyes before putting her front paws on the sill and looked out.

"Whoa...ok that's amazing. You know, I've actually never seen space before, only whatever the skies back home gave. So many stars, there isn't a moon so it would usually be a clear night and we would stare at the stars at night if there was nothing else to be done. I see this and it reminds me that there is so much more out there. I mean, between humans, drell, krogan, asari, salarians, turians, quarians, its amazing." Joker smiled.

"Enjoying the view?" Shepard asked and the two looked back at him.

"Yeah, yeah I am Commander. This is beautiful," Cloudwisper answered and Joker reached out hesitantly before running a hand down her back, petting her. They were both pretty surprised when a purr reverberated from the feline.

"Somebody's happy," Joker joked.

"Shut it, I haven't had this freedom since I was a newborn." Cloudwisper sighed.

"Let's get you that disk," Shepard said and Cloudwisper smirked before sitting and staring out the window. Shepard whispered to Joker to head for Omega and the helmsman nodded.

The ship docked on Omega and the trio, Shepard, Cloudwisper, and Garrus, exited the ship in their armor and with their guns strapped to backs and hips.

"Ok, its gotta be the Vorcha with my disk, let's see if they have any clue," Cloudwisper started. Shepard nodded and they started for the alleyway where the Vorcha liked to hang out. There they were, a few of them picking through trash piles.

"Gah, what human want with us?" one of the Vorcha asked.

"You have something that belongs to a friend of mine," Shepard said, crossing his arms.

"We have nothing of yours, filthy human," another Vorcha said. They started to walk off when Cloudwisper pounced on one, the other two Vorcha trained their guns on her.

"Gimme the disk you have about the Tigressa you filthy lowlives!" Cloudwisper snarled.

"Gah! We don't have disk. Stolen, don't know who took, but gone!" the pinned Vorcha croaked and Cloudwisper let him up, snarling.

"No good Vorcha," she mumbled and they ran off. "Well now what do we do? Its off the charts, there's no way we can find it." Cloudwisper sighed.

"You know, there's a chance I might be able to locate it just by data content," Garrus said.

"Really? Is it that easy?" Cloudwisper asked.

"Its worth a shot, I"ll need to find a spot to hack into Omega systems."

"There's one right there," Cloudwisper pointed to a console with her wing and Garrus went over to it. He typed on it for a while before a lot of info appeared on Cloudwisper's visor. "That's a lot of schematics. Let's see, ship engine, Scorpion Pistol, an M-99 Saber-"

"Ooo where's that?" Garrus asked.

"Uh...its in one of the run down shops, they're selling that gun at the shop," Cloud said before continuing. She mumbled a few more schematics before exclaiming. "AH HA! Gotcha! Wait a sec...Aria has it?! Great..."

"The pirate queen has your disk?" Garrus asked and Cloudwisper looked at him with a look that said "are you kidding me?"

"Let's go talk to Aria," Shepard said. They headed into the bar and to where Aria sat. She jerked her head to the couch and Shepard sat down. Aria's guards kept Cloudwisper and Garrus back.

"Shepard, what can I do for you?" Aria asked.

"I believe you have something that belongs to a friend of mine," Shepard said.

"Who's your friend?"

"The Tigressa, Cloudwisper." Shepard pointed to Cloudwisper who sat impatiently.

"What the hell is a Tigressa? A striped feline with wings? Pathetic." Cloudwisper stood up, brushed the guards to the side with her wing, stopped right in front of Aria, and snarled.

"You're calling a three legged feline, with wings, pathetic? Pick up a gun and see just how pathetic I really am!" Cloudwisper challenged.

"Mmm, how about no? Boys?" Aria waved her hand and her guards trained their guns on the feline.

"You asked for it." She opened her mouth and two orbs of light hit the guards, knocking them away. "Give me my disk."

"And why should I?"

"Because it belongs to me, it was stolen and sold, nobody has any use for it, they won't be able to recreate this thing because the metal is only on my planet and nobody can find it." Cloudwisper held up her metal leg before letting it fall, the metal hitting the floor and making an interesting sound. "I'm not afraid of you or your guards, so give me the disk, and we'll go." She held a paw out, waiting.

"Alright, you want a bargain? I'll give you this little thing back, if you go and take care of this," Aria said and tossed a pad down in front of Cloudwisper.

"That it?"

"Eliminate them."

"Easy enough. I'll be back for my disk." Cloudwisper, Shepard, and Garrus headed out of the bar and stood outside of it.

"So, her lackies couldn't track the guys down. Isn't this the one datapad you found before we reunited?" Garrus noted and he handed the pad to Shepard.

"Yeah it is, I'm surprised they didn't take care of this before," Shepard replied.

"Ok, so we find these Eclipse members and take them out. Its probably a new group that are still under a leader's rule," Cloudwisper growled. She shook her wings out and stretched. At that moment, a bullet whizzed over her head. Shepard and Garrus pulled out their guns and trained them on the shooter.

"The hell was that?" Garrus asked. Cloudwisper looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of blue skin and yellow armor.

"Eclipse, looked like an Asari," Cloudwisper growled.

"Assassins trying to take you out," Shepard noted.

"Why target me?" At that moment, another bullet made its mark in her shoulder, breaking her shields. "Gah!" Cloudwisper looked towards the shooter and snarled when she saw another Asari. "Goddamn these mercs!" She launched a ball of light at the sniper and spun around before doing the same to the other Asari.

"Its clear they have a base on Omega," Garrus said and Cloudwisper turned to face him.

"You know Omega like the back of my paw, where would they be hiding?"

"Well if I know mercs, they sometimes take up old bases. Lets look around, check my old base first, they could be housed there."

"Alright, let's move out, and no being reckless," Shepard said and Cloudwisper grinned.

"No promises." They headed for the shuttles and flew for a bit before landing outside of the base grounds.

"Ok, if they're here, they'll have an advantage, which is how I had it set up. The bridge is wide open, perfect place for them to have a clear shot of us. I know the place like the back of my talon, I'd be able to get in and give you two an advantage," Garrus said.

"Hold up Garrus, its my disk, and I have defense and agility on my side, I should go, I'm quick to find cover and figure things out, my visor helps me out with that too," Cloudwisper countered.

"We won't get anywhere arguing, Shepard, who should go?" They looked at Shepard as he thought for a moment.

"Cloud is right, shes agile and quick, it could take a bit to get cover, but we can improvise until then," Shepard responded and his teammates nodded. Cloudwisper jumped over on of the barricades and headed for the base while Garrus and Shepard looked around for something to help them.

After picking up plenty of ammo and finding some mechs to hack, Cloudwisper radioed in.

"Commander, I'm in the base, and there's nobody here," she said.

"Then we need to head elsewhere," Garrus responded.

"Hold up Garrus, there's something you should see, come up here you two." Garrus gave Shepard a look before they headed up, holstering their guns.

"Must be important if Cloud thinks so," Shepard noted.

"I wonder about that creature sometimes. I really can't call her an alien, it wouldn't feel right."

"She's pretty amazing, I don't know how her Chief could kick her out, just because she's different she's apparently a danger to the colony."

"Or the fact the Chief is a hardass and has his own pole up his ass."

"I heard that," Cloudwisper chuckled as they entered the advantage point on the second floor. She pointed her metal paw at something on the ground, a shotgun, one that belonged to the Blue Suns. "The Blue Suns were here." She observed the shotgun before picking it up in her mouth and strapping it under her wing.

"I say we figure out where the Eclipse mercs are before worrying about any other group," Garrus said. They headed for the back rooms when the ground rumbled.

"Found them," Cloudwisper smirked before running ahead for cover. Shepard and Garrus took cover as well next to each other and waited. The door blew open and Eclipse mercs piled in, only to be shot down by the team. Shepard watched as Cloudwisper took the winning shot on an asari, only to discover she was the small group's leader.

"Easy enough, let's go tell Aria its done," Garrus chuckled and Cloudwisper smirked. They headed back towards the shuttle when bullets whizzed past them, spinning around and facing two asari and a Salarian.

"Well, seems we didn't take out the leader yet," Cloudwisper noted.

"Of course you didn't, I'm right here aren't I?" the salarian challenged. Cloudwisper rolled her eyes and launched a ball of light at him.

"I don't have time for this, call off the attack on Aria or I'll rip your throat out. With my teeth," She stood over him, a paw on his chest.

"What are you some kind of animal?" the salarian asked and everyone was silent.

"Are you...are you seriously asking me that question? I'm a fucking tiger! Yes I'm an animal, now call off the attack or I'm gonna be an animal and kill you like an animal!" The salarian held up his hands to defend himself, cowering away.

"Alright, alright! Its off, its off! Just...please don't hurt me." Cloudwisper let him up and he rubbed his neck before ordering the remaining Eclipse mercs to back off.

"If I find out you didn't actually call it off, I'm coming for you," Cloudwisper threatened and flicked her tail at the Salarian before walking up to the shuttle. "Shepard, get us the hell out of here."

"Right there with you Cloud," Garrus agreed and he opened the back door of the shuttle, allowing Cloudwisper to jump in before getting into the passenger seat. They returned to the entrance of Omega and headed into the bar where Cloudwisper marched up to Aria and got into her face.

"I don't care what the rule is here, I'm gonna fuck with Aria. We took care of the problem your idiotic goons couldn't deal with, so give me my disk, or I'm tasting asari blood in about five seconds. Mercs piss me off, and what pisses me off more is stupid people who don't have regards for the property of others," Cloudwisper snarled. She could see the fear in Aria's eyes but her face was calm. She pulled a small data disk from her pocket and held it out. Cloudwisper snatched it in her mouth and growled low in her throat before looking at Shepard. "Let's get the hell out of here." They headed back to the Normandy and after the decontamination, Cloudwisper's armor reverted back into her metal leg and with the disk still in her mouth, she headed for her usual spot in the Med Bay.

Shepard figured she needed a few minutes alone, so he headed to the bridge to talk to Joker.

"Hey Commander, god thing Cloud has her disk back huh? I wonder what's on it," Joker said.

"Schematics for her leg and information about her race," Shepard responded.

"Man, if someone had gotten that and wanted to use it, that would've been the end of the Tigressas."

"Which is why I'm glad Aria had it, she would've sold it though, but there was no use for it."

"Commander, do you think after this mission, Cloudwisper will return home?"

"I don't know, Joker, she's not really welcome there, unless her Chief can actually accept her, she's stuck with the Normandy crew."

"She's a cool cat, I have no problem have her stuck with us." Shepard laughed.

"I should go talk to her," Shepard said and Joker nodded.

"See ya Commander." He turned back to the controls and Shepard walked to the Medical Bay and saw Cloudwisper with her visor on looking at the data on the disk.

"Everything alright Cloudwisper?" Shepard asked as he approached her.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah everything is fine, some pretty cool upgrades on the disk, some stuff about ships, helps with maneuverability, and just stuff about the Tigressa," she said. Her visor disappeared and she smiled at Shepard.

"You have closer now huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah I do, I feel closer to my parents now, I lost them too soon, they went out hunting and turned up dead, most likely on orders by the Chief because he needed me out, he couldn't touch me with my parents around." Cloudwisper lifted her metal leg and sighed before looking up at Shepard. "How can I help you Commander?"

"You said something about upgrades for the ship?"

"Yeah, I'll download the schematics, hopefully they help out. Anything else?"

"Anything new about the Tigressa?"

"Yeah, apparently our evolution to be what we are came from an ancestor of ours a century ago, and surprising enough, my namesake. Cloudwisper was affected by some sort of magic, and gave her the wings. Funny thing is, she was a white tiger too."

"That's amazing."

"Yeah, no idea how things were back then, but now I know what I'm from. The fact that we don't breed a lot and only having one offspring when we do, its hard. The Harvester back on Terrakon didn't help too much, killing us so often. Hopefully when this was is over and the Harvester is taken out, they can start breeding again, and much more often." She sighed.

"You'll return home soon, don't worry."

"Not until the Chief dies, and he's a fighter."

"I'm glad you know everything now, and Cloudwisper, thanks for joining up with us."

"Anytime Commander." She smiled as Shepard walked out. She looked down at her leg and her Omni tool appeared. Taking a moment to press a few things, her leg changed from its silver color to dark silver and sky blue, the same color blue of her eyes. She nodded to herself before returning to her reading, awaiting the next call for assistance by the Commander.


End file.
